


Saving Daisy

by SapphicFairy



Series: The Panopticon (Version 1) [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, I’ll probably add additional tags later, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Episode 176, The Hunt, The Spiral, an unintentional and preemptive fix-it but a fix-it nonetheless, as of 178, it only took two episodes, this is basically the opposite of the post-statement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicFairy/pseuds/SapphicFairy
Summary: Jon, Martin, and Basira must return to London to confront Jonah. But first they have find Daisy.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: The Panopticon (Version 1) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so my brain keeps coming up with (usually sad) ideas for Season 5 and weeks ago I realized that most of them could work in the same timeline so I finally decided to write them down. I was going to wait until it was finished to post it but I wanted to at least have part of it posted before Act II begins. This is actually the only thing I have ever written that wasn’t for school and the only fiction thing I’ve written since like maybe elementary school so we’ll see how this goes. This is pretty dialogue heavy cause I can’t really picture stuff in my head clearly enough to write very much descriptive prose.  
> You may notice that Jonah is mentioned in the summary but not the character list. This is because I actually have 2 endings planned for this fic. So if people are interested, I’ll post both of them (I’ll probably do both anyway). This is gonna be 5 chapters total but I have 2 versions of both chapter 4 and chapter 5 so if I post both endings, this fic will be the first 3 chapter and part 1 of 2 different series with part 2 of each series being one of the endings. Both versions of part 2 start at Panopticon. One ending is sadder and has a additional character death that the other one doesn’t.  
> This is unbeta’d and was written entirely in the notes app on my phone (while at work) so there may be some mistakes or formatting problems. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Let me know what you think

There’s a howling in the distance. They’ve been walking for what feels like hours, the Hunt’s domain stretching on and on. Basira is taking point, cautiously scanning the tree line with her gun at the ready. Jon and Martin trail behind her, whispering softly to each other. The next howl is closer to them. Basira freezes and the other two fall silent.   
“Basira” Jon whispers urgently as the sound is followed by a growling that seems to be slowly approaching them. Basira shushes him but he continues anyway. “Basira. I think I know how to reach out to Daisy. The real Daisy. I might be able to bring her back from the Hunt. Please just let me try it. Before you... take care of it. I have to at least try to save her.”   
Before Basira can respond however, she notices a pair of glowing yellow eyes, watching them in the distance. Jon gets in front of her and starts approaching the eyes. The eyes get closer, the outline of the creature they belong to becoming more and more clear. Soon a hulking, wolfish figure emerges from the trees, snarling viciously. Before Basira or Martin can grab onto Jon to stop him, he is within a few dozen meters of the beast, slowly inching forward, hand outstretched. Basira grabs Martin’s arm to stop him from following Jon.   
If I can’t stop Jon from getting himself killed, I can at least stop this one from following after him, she thinks with a sigh.   
“Daisy? Can you hear me? It’s me, Jon. If you’re still in there, you need to fight this. Remember, don’t listen to the blood, listen to the quiet.” Jon speaks softly as he approaches. A faint green aura starts appearing around his head, the glow slowing condensing into several distinct eye-shaped lights that grow in intensity. “You have to remember who you are. You’re Alice Tonner. You go by Daisy because of the flower-shaped scar on your shoulder.”   
As Jon talks, he Knows Daisy. He Sees Daisy went she’s free of the hunt, sitting in his office with him, talking and laughing with Basira, all of her happy memories when she was just herself, free from the blood. He takes these memories and tries as hard as he can to show these to her. The creature hesitates for a moment, the growling ceasing.   
Suddenly a yellow door appears behind them all. It creaks open alongside a migraine-inducing laugh.   
“How wonderful, our little band of travelers is growing” Helen exclaims as she move to rest her head on her crossed arms atop Martin’s head.   
“Uh n-now isn’t r-really a good time to talk, Helen” Martin stutters out. Helen zips her lips, quite literally Martin notices with a shudder.   
But it was too late. The beast starts growling again, crouching low to the ground, preparing to attack. The glow around Jon grows even stronger as Jon addresses Helen, without taking his eyes off of Daisy. “Helen, if they go through your door, can you promise to take them back to London without hurting them?”   
“Why of course, Archivist! I wouldn’t dare to do anything to break up my favorite couple! I’m far too invested in this little thing you two have. And I suppose your little friend here came come too.”   
“Wait a min-“ Martin starts, before Basira starts pulling him towards the yellow door as Helen ushers then inside. Martin struggles to break out of Basira’s tight grip. “Jon, what are you doing?! No, I’m not leaving you here! Let go of me! Jon, no, please!” Martin shouts, growing increasingly frantic. The glow around Jon dims for a second as he turns away from Daisy to look at Martin in the doorway.   
“It’s okay Martin, nothing can permanently hurt me here. I’ll meet you all in London soon, with Daisy. I lov-“ he cuts off with a strangled sound as the beast lunges at him, jaws tight around his throat.   
“JON!” Martin screams in horror, tears rushing down his face, as the door slowly closes behind him.   
The last thing he sees before the door shuts completely is Jon on the ground, with claws in his chest and fangs in his throat, as blood pools around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's shorter than the previous one because this is more just a way to connect the last chapter to the next ones than an actual plot based one. I have two more chapters already written so I might post the next one early.

“No!” Martin screams as the door they just came through vanishes. He frantically runs his hands along what is now a solid wall behind them in a desperate attempt to reopen the door that isn’t there.  
“He’s right, you know? It would take a lot more than an oversized dog to hurt him now” Helen says with a never ending smile.  
“He was bleeding out!” Martin shouts with disbelief.  
“And I’m sure he’s perfectly fine!” Helen laughs, “Now come along. We don’t want to keep them waiting”.  
Martin tries to ask Helen who she is talking about but she is already around the corner at the end of the hallway. Basira silently pulls him along.  
After what may be a few seconds or several hours, Helen stops in front of another door that was never there and starts to open it.  
“Melanie! That door is back again!” Georgie groans. When they step through the doorway, she freezes. She fixes them with a furious glare and is about to say something, when Melanie enters the room and greets Helen.  
“Melanie! I’ve brought you some friends!”  
“Friends?” Melanie asks, “Georgie, who else is there?”  
“Uh, h-hi Melanie.”  
“Wait... Martin?”  
“Uh, yeah, it’s me” he chuckles nervously. “Oh, and Basira’s here too.”  
“So I guess Sims figured out how to save you. Where is he, anyway?” Martin hesitates. “Martin, where’s Jon?”  
“He’ll be here soon. He had to stop to help Daisy and told us to go on and he’d catch up with us” Basira answers.  
“Oh.” Melanie shifts awkwardly. “So.. um, what are you doing here? In our apartment?”  
“So what did he do this time?” Georgie demands, before Martin or Basira can answer.  
“What?” Martin asks.  
“Jon. What did he do? I’m assuming whatever is going on out there is his doing.”  
“Okay, no, we’re not doing this. This was not Jon’s fault. It was Elias’s, who is actually Jonah Magnus, the founder of the institute. He hid a ritual in a statement and tricked Jon into reading it. He used Jon to end the world.”  
“So Jon did end the world.”  
“No! He was forced to do it. He tried to stop.”  
“Well he didn’t try hard enough then.”  
“Look, once Jon starts reading a statement, it is impossible for him to stop. I saw the scratches on his face and neck. He tried to fight it.”  
“Why didn’t you stop him then?”  
“I wasn’t there. I didn’t want to listen to the statement so I went for a walk. I should have been there to help him. But I wasn’t, so it happened. And now the only thing we can do is try to reverse it. Change everything back to how it was before.”  
“So what actually happened?” Melanie asks quietly.  
Martin quickly goes over what happened in the Panopticon, briefly mentioning Jon saving him from the Lonely, before recounting what happened that day in the safehouse and his and Jon’s journey back from Scotland. Basira then explains what happened to Daisy. A long silence follows.  
Melanie is about to respond when there’s a knock at the door. Basira moves to the apartment door with her hand on her gun. She looks through the peephole and gasps, quickly opening the door.  
On the other side is Daisy. Exhausted and disheveled, but alive. And herself again.  
“Is it really you?” Basira whispers.  
“Yeah. It’s me.” Daisy’s voice is raspy from disuse.  
“Where’s Jon? Why isn’t he with you?” Martin questions, rushing over to the door.  
“He’s... gone. He went to the panopticon.”  
“What?!”  
Basira ushers them back to where they were sitting. “Let’s just calm down and Daisy, tell us what happened.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact: I wrote and posted chapter 2 less than two hours before the patreon early access release for 178. So yeah I wrote a chapter about Daisy being saved from the hunt by Jon using his powers to remove the fear from her because he didn’t want to kill her about two hours before hearing the post-statement in 178.  
> (I figured that episode warranted posting the next chapter already. This is technically a fix-it fic now I guess.)
> 
> This chapter marks the end of the first part of this story. After this point, there will be two versions of remaining chapters. The first version will have a sadder (but not completely bleak) ending and the second one will have a happy ending.

The first thing Daisy was aware of was a splitting headache. As she slowly returned to consciousness, she realized she has no idea where she is. Looking around she saw an alarmingly large patch of grass that is stained bright red. She fought down the panic rising in her throat and tried to come up with the last thing she can remember.  
Hunting. She remembered hunting. People. They were familiar. Someone was calling her name. The blood was calling louder though.  
But not anymore. For the first time in so, so long there was no blood, only the quiet. With dawning horror, Daisy knew that there was only one person who would be able to to do that. Only then did she notice a body slumped against a tree several meters away.   
No no no no no.  
She rose shakily to her feet and made her way over to the tree, trying not to think about how much blood was covering the grass.   
So much blood. And from someone that small.   
This close to the body, she could see the gray streaks in the long dark hair. One hand was loosely wrapped around an old tape recorder. A pained whimper escaped her throat as she stumbled the rest of the distance. She dropped to her knees next to the tape recorder, trying to see through her tears.   
Look at what you did. They should’ve stopped me. Why didn’t Basira stop me?  
Daisy was snapped out of her thoughts by an all too familiar click. The quiet was replaced by the almost comforting whirr of the tape recorder.  
She finally looked up, and almost fell backwards. A pair of eyes were fixed on her, a slight green tinge to them.  
“Sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up. I had a... statement that needed recorded and I guess I lost track of time”.  
Daisy made no response, she couldn’t move her eyes away from Jon’s ruined shirt, tattered and covered in blood.  
“Daisy?”  
“I tore open your chest. I ripped out your throat. How are you not...”  
“It’s okay. I’m fine. See?”  
He lifted his head and widened the openings in the front of his shirt left by her claws, showing her the already faded marks she left. They were barely visible and would soon be gone completely.  
“Where’s Basira? She had a promise to keep.”  
“She and Martin went back to London. I couldn’t let her kill you when I Knew how to save you. I had to try it. And trust me, you would not have been able to kill me anyway so I had nothing to lose.”  
Daisy started to argue but Jon cut her off, standing up with a wince.  
“C’mon let’s get back to the others. Don’t want to keep Basira waiting.”

As they walked, Jon caught Daisy up on everything that happened since the other hunters attacked the institute. By the time they reached London, she was starting to worry about Jon. His pace was slowing down and he kept unsuccessfully trying to hide a wince that was growing more frequent. He kept insisting that nothing with wrong but that did nothing to reassure her.   
They had walked only a few more meters before Jon cried out. Daisy just barely managed to steady him before he fell over.  
“I can’t... keep the door... closed much longer. You need... to find Basira... and Martin. Hurry. Please. Go!”  
He started shaking as told Daisy what address to go to. Daisy immediately started walking away before she even realized what she was doing. She fought against the compulsion, struggling to go back to Jon. He was still hunched over, frozen. He slowly straightened up and started walking away, brushing off the hand Daisy offered.  
“Jon? Are you okay? Where are you going?” He have no indication that he even heard her. “Jon stop!” She grabbed his shoulder, turning him around.   
When his eyes met hers, she gasped. His eyes held no recognition and had turned an unnatural shade of green, glowing faintly as he stared unblinkingly at her. Without thinking, she flinched away from the painful gaze and her grip on his arm loosened slightly. It was enough for Jon to break out of it and resume his walking. Jon was heading directly towards the institute. Daisy began to follow him until she look up and saw the Panopticon looming above the other buildings. She remembered the urgency and fear in Jon’s voice as he begged her to go. She took off running towards the address Jon gave her, hoping there was enough time.

Daisy finishes recounting what happened. Everyone is quiet for a long moment. Then Martin stands up and heads towards the door.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Basira exclaims as she follows him.  
“To help Jon. You heard Daisy. He’s going to the Panopticon. Alone. I’m going to help him. You can come with me or stay here.”  
Daisy joins Martin at the door.   
“Let’s go”   
“No, we need a plan. We can’t just rush in there, with no idea what we’re walking into” Basira replies.  
“No he’s right Basira. Jon needs our help and we don’t have much time.”  
“Fine.”  
Basira opens the door as someone yells “Wait!” She turns to see Melanie walking towards her, with Georgie at her side. Georgie clarifies “We’re going too”.  
“I thought you didn’t want to get involved with this stuff” Martin snaps.  
“I didn’t. But because of this whole apocalypse thing that’s going on, it’s a little to late to not be involved.”  
“Besides, there’s no way I’m gonna miss out on Elias getting killed” Melanie adds.  
“Let’s go” Daisy repeats with a nod.  
Helen reemerges from her door. “I can take you all there.” The others exchange uncertain glances. “You said you don’t have much time. I can provide a shortcut. I can get you there faster.”  
Martin steps forward, nodding. The others follow suit, with varying degrees of hesitation and reluctance. Led by Helen, they walk through the yellow door and head to the Panopticon.


End file.
